The Broken Fairy Tale
by PerfectlyStormy
Summary: Or the life of Miles Edgeworth. When Miles was young, he experienced sadness and pain. Follow his life from his birth to the end of the second game and maybe beyond! Spoilers
1. Chapter 1

(Anything you recognize? Like Miles and Gregory Edgeworth. I don't own them. Sorry this is so short. This was first posted on my LiveJournal. Please be easy on me.)

Chapter One

In some ways this story is like any fairy tale. Except that there is no prince and/or princess. Just a young boy who experienced trauma at a young age.  
Like any story, this has a beginning, a middle and an end. Sometimes they are happy, but mostly sad and upsetting. This whole story is a fairy tale gone bad...

Like any human being, Miles Alexander Edgeworth was born October 7, 1983 to be exact. His parents were Gregory and Emilee Edgeworth. He was the first and last child to this couple.

Gregory Edgeworth was a defense lawyer and Emilee was a novice painter. Emilee enjoyed painting in her son's room, but she had to remember, Miles was still small and she always kept the paint away from him. Gregory worked long hours, so Miles saw little of his father, but Mr. Edgeworth would always stay home when his son needed him. But when Gregory was at work, Miles and Emilee started growing closer.

Miles was a intelligent boy. He didn't surpass anyone in his class, he was the same level as them all, but there was a intelligence beyond his 4 year old mind.  
Miles was also very curious about his father's work. "Mama, where is dad most of the day?" Miles asked his mother while she worked on a new painting.

"Miles dear, your father is a famous defense lawyer." Miles must have looked a bit confused so Emilee continued by saying. "He helps people who everyone thinks they did something bad. Your father helps show those people who really did it and that the person he's helping didn't."

Miles looked at his mother and said: "Mama, I want to be a defense lawyer like dad!"

Emilee looked at her son and saw a familiar glint of determination in her son's eyes. The same glimmer as in his father's eyes when he got a new client. She smiled and said  
"Miles, be careful. Being a defense lawyer is hard work. You won't have much time for the people in your life. Make sure it's ok that you are a defense lawyer. It will affect your social life."  
Miles looked up at his mother. "Mama, is it alright with you that I want to be a defense lawyer?"  
"Yes my dear sweet son. It is."  
And with one little question, a young boy realizes what he wants to become when he gets older.


	2. Chapter 2

(Hurrah I'm back! Still own nothing! I know that Miles was born in 1992, I might change that in the first chapter, so please don't slam me for him being born in 1983.)

Chapter Two

Now, the fairy tale gets worse. As it was stated before, not all parts of this fairy tale are happy. This begins the unhappiness of this fairy tale.

Now when Miles told his mother how he wanted to be like his father, Emilee went and told Gregory about his son's ambition, Gregory was none the less surprised. He knew that his son had an intelligence that was not located in another child's eyes.

Miles looked at everything deeper than any other child in his class. In first grade he corrected his peers when they used improper grammar. Now, Miles wasn't a genius, he just was very observant and his brain worked at a faster rate than every other first grader in his class. Miles' teachers were concerned about his ability to make friends. Emilee kept trying to get her son to play with other children, but Miles was more concerned with his dream to be a defense attorney like his father.

"Miles, dear, please go play with the other children..." Emilee begged Miles one day.

"Mama, I know you want me to make friends, but, those kids don't understand me... they don't understand my dreams." Miles said, looking up at his mother.

Emilee soon gave up on this. She didn't want to force him to do anything he didn't want to.

'_Miles will play with the other children when he's ready..._' She kept saying to herself. Emilee soon put Miles in violin lessons. Miles showed talent. Emilee was so proud that her son had some artistic talent.

Everyday you could hear Miles playing away on his violin. Along with his musical abilities grew, so did his intellectual abilities. Miles found a deeper love for being like his father. When Miles turned six, Gregory started taking him to trials. Miles has shown Gregory that he could sit through boring things, without squirming. Now is when the tragedy beings.

On the day that introduced Miles to tragedy. Emilee was taking Miles to one of Gregory's trials after Miles' violin lessons. When suddenly Miles was flung forward. He managed to grab his precious violin. After that, Miles blacked out.

When Miles awoke, he only saw white. He was staring up at a white ceiling. Gregory sat next to Miles' bed, sleeping. Miles tried to move, but a shot of pain stopped him. That's when he saw that his left shoulder was wrapped up in bandages.

"Father? Wh-where am I?" Miles managed to whisper loud enough for Gregory to hear him. Gregory was awakened at the sound of his son's voice.

"Miles. I'm so glad you are awake." Gregory said, fixing his glasses.

"Father, where am I?"

"You are in the hospital. You and your mother got into a bad accident. You weren't hurt too badly except for a burn under your left arm. You also have a cut on your right leg that will heal clear and fast." Gregory said, smoothing back his son's hair like Emilee always did.

"What about mom? Is she ok?" Miles asked, anxiously.

"Miles... She's not ok... the impact broke her back. The doctors tried everything, but they couldn't do anything..." Gregory said, trying not to have an emotional break down in frount of his son. Miles didn't hold anything back, tears escaped his grey eyes. Seeing this, Gregory lost all resistance and cried with his son. Cried for the loss of a wonderful, beautiful woman, Emilee Samantha Edgeworth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

**I own nothing. Not Miles, Gregory or Oldbag. I wish I owned Miles and Gregory. **

Gregory and Miles worked through the pain and sadness of losing someone dearly loved to them. But some how they managed. Gregory tried to be everything to his son. A father, a mother and a role model. Gregory wouldn't show his sadness infrount of his son. He couldn't bring himself to ruin his son's image of him. That emotional barrier he built during the days after his beloved wife's death, crumbled when ever he saw Mile, but it always came back up.

After this tragedy, Gregory came off cold and unfeeling because of this barrier, but when Miles smiled up at him, the ice in his eyes melted and love took its place. The air of unfeeling Gregory gave off wouldn't stop attracting people, namely women, to him. One was Wendy Oldbag.

"Oh Mr. Edgeworth, how much pain you must feel when you think of your wife. Poor... er... what's-her name... Marie!" Wendy said, cornering Gregory one day after a difficult trial.

"Actually Mrs. Oldbag... her name was Emilee." Gregory said backing away from the obsessed woman, but she just kept on talking.

"What an adorable boy you have Mr. Edgeworth!" She said, pointing at Miles, who was standing behind his father's legs. "I'm so good with children. My poor old husband. Rest his soul. He couldn't produce a child. All of the women I knew had children and I was considering adopting but my husband just up and died. I was a wreck. I couldn't bear to adopt with out him. Why does it seem that everyone I love dies? I mean it started with my pet turtle. I loved Slowly. Then he up and died. I cried for weeks. But I got over it soon enough. Then there was my old boyfriend. Went off to another country I heard. I think he died too. Then my husband had to go and die. I'm a poor widower. Just like you Mr. Edgeworth." Wendy finally finished her rant and Gregory, surprised about how much information she gave him, just stared at her for a full five minutes before he regained his senses.

"Well. I'm sorry about your husband Mrs. Oldbag. But I really must go. Miles has homework. And he still needs to eat." Gregory said, smiling at Wendy, who mentally swooned.

"Miles? What an absolutely adorable name for an adorable boy! I just want to hug him." And she almost did, but Miles being A) Quicker and B) completely afraid of this woman ran to his father car.

"Well. It seems like Miles wants to leave. I'm sure we will meet again. Good day Mrs. Oldbag." Gregory said smiling again, causing Wendy to actually swoon. Gregory used this moment to his advantage he managed to leave without running over Mrs. Oldbag, (though the thought did run through his mind.)

"Well Miles, that was exciting." Gregory said, smiling.

"That lady sounded like she wanted to replace mom. I didn't like her." Miles said, slumping down in his seat.

"Miles, no one likes Mrs. Oldbag. She rambles too much. We just tend to ignore her."  
"What does she do there father?"

"She watched all the trials. It's rather frightening to hear her yell when the defense wins a case." Gregory fake shuddered at the thought and Miles laughed. "Miles just ignore her. People will come up to you a lot and ask if you're the son of Gregory Edgeworth. Just ignore the screaming hordes of girls. Though at times it is flattering."  
"DAD! Don't tell me you're planning on marrying Mrs. Oldbag! Please don't marry Mrs. Oldbag!" Miles pleaded.  
"I dunno... she caught my eye." This caused Miles to almost faint, when Gregory said, "Miles, I would never marry that woman. Like I said, she rambles too much."

**(And there is the third chapter. yay! I like to think that Oldbag had a crush on Gregory also... and that's what started her Miles Obsession. And it was so much fun writing her ramble. Does anyone know if Miles lived in Germany when von Karma 'adopted' Miles? If you have an answer, I will eternally love you. So. Please review!) **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

**Note: As far as I know, Magical Obsession Mode is mine. So if you would like to use, please either credit me or ask. KTHANKSBYE! **

Emilee's face haunted Gregory when ever he would look into his son's eyes. Miles grew to look more and more like his mother everyday. Gregory often felt like tears would fall and never stop when he looked at Miles, yet he managed to remain strong in frount of Miles. Though, he always was caught off guard by none other than, Wendy Oldbag. That woman drove Gregory crazy, but he was raised to listen to people, even though they may go on and on about one topic for five minutes, then talk about something completely different.  
"Oh Mr. Edgeworth, your son is so adorable! I mean if I had a son I would want him to look like young Marty..." Mrs. Oldbag rambled one day after she cornered Gregory and Miles after a Saturday trial.

"Mrs. Oldbag... my son's name is Miles. Not Marty..." Gregory said this rather snidely. That trial was one of his most time consuming and all he wanted to do was to go home and sleep.

"What? Oh, Miles right. Yes he's starting to look more and more like you everyday. I have a feeling that he will be a handsome young man like you one day. I would love to be around him when that happens. Oh, I'm going to be so jealous of the woman he marries."

'_Does this woman ever stop talking?_' was the thought running through Miles' and Gregory's minds at the same time.

"So Miles, what do you want to do when you get older?" Mrs. Oldbag asked out of the blue.

Miles looked up at his father who gave him a look that said 'Answer the woman Miles...'

"Mrs. Oldbag, I want to be a great defense attorney like my father." Miles said, putting on one of his charming little smiles, just like Gregory had. This is when Mrs. Oldbag went into her Magical Obsession Mode. She almost pounced on the poor boy and hugged him to death, but Miles once again, being faster than her, maneuvered out of her way.

"It's a shame the poor boy doesn't have a mother." Mrs. Oldbag said, after she regained her scenes. "If I was only younger, I would make a wonderful mother to him. I just love young kids. Except when they become snot nosed little brats and snot nosed-know it all teenagers. But when they are Miles' age, they are adorable and don't act like they know everything, but in all truth know nothing." This earned a not-so-hidden-yet-Mrs Oldbag-didn't-see-it-because-she-was-too-busy-daydreaming glare.

This would have gone on for 10 more minutes but Gregory noticed this glare and knew about his son's temper. "We're so sorry Mrs. Oldbag. But we really must be getting home. Miles has had a long day today. So, good bye." Gregory said, once again flashing a quick smile and dashing off for his car, Miles following him. Of course Wendy Oldbag was too busy feeling important because she got _**two**_ smiles from Gregory. And as she floated away, Gregory felt his sanity slowly returning to him.

**And that is the fourth and my least favorite chapter... I don't know why. Except 'Magical Obsession Mode'. Well, please review!)**


End file.
